


Take You on a Ride

by fadeawayradiate



Series: Prompts: Make it Happy [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU where they're all teenagers working at a theme park over the summer, Fluff, M/M, brief appearances by zexion and larxene lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeawayradiate/pseuds/fadeawayradiate
Summary: Two dumb boys sneak off during work to make out.prompt: "defective"
Relationships: Axel/Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Prompts: Make it Happy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Take You on a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> part of a prompt challenge im doing with @LoveNe! they're doing the sad version of prompts, im doing the happy version lol.

"Is the ride broken again?"

Demyx can hear his co-workers complaining just outside the door, and he tries his hardest not to giggle. Even with the door locked and the ride’s theme music repeating over the speakers, it'd be way too easy to give himself away by making too much noise. After all, the maintenance closet is right there, out in the open. Still, even though it might not be the safest or most creative place for a secret hookup, it gets the job done.

"I swear to god, there's some stupid defective part on that control panel," Larxene complains. "Where is Axel? He's usually able to get the stupid thing working again."

Of course Axel was good at fixing it; after all, he was the one who was always breaking it. Not that anyone except Demyx knew about that last part. This was their little secret. Their devious plan was pretty simple– Demyx would text Axel a time to meet up, and Axel would jam the control panel and get the ride stuck so they could sneak off and make out a little.

Axel grins and kisses Demyx again. It’s so dark in the closet that Demyx can’t see what Axel is going to do until he does it, and it makes him about a thousand times more sensitive to every touch. "How long do you think we have until they realize we're hiding?" His voice is low and teasing, and his lips brush against Demyx’s when he speaks.

"I'm so not even thinking about that right now," Demyx laughs. He's doing his best to keep his voice down, but it's hard when he's in such a good mood. Something about being with Axel just does that to him, gives him all the giddy first-love feelings he's heard people talk about. He reaches up to cradle Axel’s face in his hands, then kisses him again. “C’mon, we’ve got like, maybe five more minutes until Larxene gets super pissed. That’s prime kissing time.”

The way Axel laughs at that makes Demyx feel warm and proud. “You’re cute,” Axel murmurs, leaning in to kiss Demyx again.

Demyx hums into the kiss and forces himself not to make a big deal about the compliment. He doesn’t often get called cute. Mostly, people just call him annoying, or dumb, or clueless, or any number of other rude and dismissive adjectives. But Axel calls him cute. Axel is nice to him in a way that feels genuine.

Before he can dwell on the fluttery feeling in his chest, a sound catches his attention. Outside, a mechanical whirring noise echoes through the hall as the ride comes back to life. Looks like their time is up for today.

“Fixed it!” Zexion shouts. 

“Uh-oh,” Demyx whispers, mimicking the voice Axel uses whenever he fucks up.

“Where the _ fuck _ are Axel and Demyx?” Larxene shouts back.

Both teens freeze, trying to think of a way they can both sneak back to work without getting caught. Footsteps echo down the hall and come to a stop outside the door.

“Hey,” Zexion says, knocking on the door. “Stop being horny idiots and come back to work. Larxene is going to murder a guest or something if you don’t show up soon.”

Demyx is the first one to break, and Axel joins him in laughing moments later. They both earn an unimpressed look from Zexion as they come tumbling out of the closet, but it’s hard for them to care when they’re this happy.


End file.
